icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett (born on April 17, 1994)Birthday is the co-host of iCarly and Carly's best friend. She was born in Chicago, Illinois along with her twin sister, Melanie Puckett on a bus according to the episode iPromote Techfoots, due to poor planning by her mother. She is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy as a teenager, Olivia Hosken at eight, and Harley Graham at seven; making Sam the only character portrayed by three different actresses. (Carly's portrayed by two.) Sam Puckett Sam was born on Sunday, April 17, 1994 on a bus along with her twin sister Melanie due to her mother having "bad planning". She is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules or other people and can be bossy at times, but can be lighthearted and can be witty and she can have good ideas.She is not girly. Because of this, she frequently gets into trouble and has already been arrested three times (mentioned in iMeet Fred) and a fourth in iWon't Cancel The Show. On the show, Sam has been mentioned to be in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a "regular Tuesday appointment" with Principal Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell) and in iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her "issues". If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a near-nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back money ($526) she owed Carly and Freddie (iOwe You). She also has a lot of pride, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tip-ster" at work who gave her the $526 that came from their web show asking for money to pay her debt. Spencer made the iCarly-scheme legal in sending the donors fudgeballs. Although she usually makes fun of Freddie´s love for technology, Sam seems to be quite skilled with it herself. This shows when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie had it wrong in iStakeout and in iMust Have Locker 239 when she builds a lot of entertainment technology and even programmed the "random dancing" bit from their webshow into the locker. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing human strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (although this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame in iCook. If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this!?" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. In iPsycho, she demonstrated she knows the vulcan stun grip from "Star Trek". Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food (or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she's hungry, she doesn't even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iiHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally, she eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in iWas A Pageant Girl. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, even though in iPilot she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right handed, but punches harder with her left, wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy, her favorite snack is Fat Cakes, her favorite book is Boogy Bear 3:The Return of Boogie Bear, she hates people the most and wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. In iWill Date Freddie, Carly states that Sam doesn't lie. But, in iRocked the Vote, Sam says, and proves by examples to Spencer, she is an expert liar. This might mean that though Sam is an expert liar, she usually bluntly tells the truth. Sam seems to be somewhat of an artist, drawing very elaborate and well-drawn doodles as seen from drawing Jonah, drawing a bunny in jail, as well as drawing Freddie eaten by a tiger. She also comments that "all creative people worry that their stuff is lame. It's an artist thing," in iHeart Art, as if she herself is an artist. In iHatch Chicks, Sam says she took two "miserable years of trombone lessons". In iWon't Cancel The Show, Sam has to go to juvie (detention center) and never appears in the episode. In this video here it shows Sam has a little different side with a pink lunch bag and a theoretical physics book In iDate A Bad Boy it shows she does have some knowledge of technology because otherwise she wouldn't have been about to tell Freddie about all the changes she wanted to make to her website. In iGot a Hot Room, it is shown that Sam can speak Italian, even appearing fluent in it. She says "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora, altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" which means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs!". According to her, her mom really ''likes Italian guys and she learned it from them and it is revealed Sam sings quite well as seen here like Freddie and Carly at the end credits of iCarly. Family and Friends Relationships with the other main characters *'Carly Shay:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. Nowadays, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as platonic love (see: 'Cam Relationship). At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near-death situation for both of them. :Regardless of one´s personal opinion, it´s a fact that Sam and Carly can rely on each other when they are in serious need of help. Carly occasionally acts as a mother figure and is the only person who can control Sam´s aggressive -and at times criminal- personality merely by talking to her. As evidenced in iChristmas, Sam would be in a juvenile detention center if she didn´t have Carly as a moral support. In return, Sam protects Carly; in iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn , after seeing her push Carly down. Whereas Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically have her back at all times (see: '''Cam Friendship). *'Freddie Benson': The relationship of Sam and Freddie has developed a lot over the course of the show. At first, they were constantly teasing and insulting each other and Sam even suffered from "withdrawal symptoms" when she didn´t insult him for half-a-week. She once paid $5 an insult eight times ($40) to insult him. Later on, they grew to accept each other, although they kept up their mutual teasing. Over the second season, their relationship developed to a "frienemy" state. Although she still frequently teases him, she also knows she can rely on him when she needs help. In iKiss, she said she wouldn´t stop pranking him, but would apologize once in a while. Freddie approved of that (since he is used to Sam making his life miserable) and right afterwards, they shared a kiss (the first one for both of them). Freddie is also a possible love interest of Sam as many fans wish for them to get together. (see: Seddie). *'Spencer Shay': Spencer and Sam are good friends, and whenever Carly isn´t available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam´s own dysfunctional one. But, sometimes, Sam gets annoyed with Spencer (see: Spam). Family Sam is of Italian, British, Scottish, Welsh, Native, and Mexican descent because her grandmother, J'Mam-maw, is of Italian and Mexican descent, and her father is of Welsh, British, Scotish, Puerto Rican, and Native American descent. She has a lot of relatives that are in prison and parole. Her only relatives that are known not to be in jail nor on parole are her cousin Greg Patillo and her sister Melanie. Most of Sam's relative's are mentioned when she is up to no good. (Though when Carly comments that she and her lookalike could be sisters, Sam asks if she's ever been arrested and when she says no, Sam tells Carly that they can't possibly be related.) In iPromote Techfoots, she mentions that she has an uncle who is a lawyer, although he got arrested. Carmine is mentioned frequently when she needs someone hurt. *Pam Puckett (mother) *Mr. Puckett (father) *Melanie Puckett (twin sister) *Aunt Maggie (aunt) *Judy Puckett (aunt) *Morris Puckett (uncle) *Cousin Garth (cousin) *Greg Patillo (cousin) *J'Mam-maw (grandmother) *Sam's Grandfather (grandfather) *Carmine Puckett (uncle) *Uncle Buzz (uncle) *Annie Puckett (cousin) Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes *'Frankie Murkin '(2004) Mentioned in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree. Afterwards, he "rudely dumped her." (quoting Carly) *'Jonah' (2008) Carly hooked them up after she saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). *'Reuben' (one date in 2008 in the episode iWin a Date) Although they never actually dated, in iWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away upset by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!". According to one of Sam´s blogs at iCarly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You´re gross!". *'Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby)' (2007-2008) (two years prior to "iSaved Your Life") Mentioned in "iSaved Your Life". Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up to the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. For this reason, along with not actually liking him, she broke up with him. *'Shane' (2008) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in iSaw Him First, which brought tension between the girls, as they couldn't decide who should date him. They later vowed they won't ever compete over a boy again since it'll ruin their friendship. *'Pete' (2009) In the episode entitled, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him sometime before the next episode, although it never was shown on-screen. Enemies *Ms.Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins *Kyoko and Yuki *Nora Dirshlitt Gallery File:Imakesangirly.JPG.jpeg|Sam, girlied / dolled-up iMake Sam Girlier File:SamPucket13.jpg|Sam, holding colored balloons. File:SamPucket133.jpg|Sam, as a 'pageant girl'. File:SamPucket12.jpg|Sam, in iWas a Pageant Girl. File:SamPuckett3.jpg|Sam's finishing pose to her dance, iWas a Pageant Girl. File:Sam_Smurf.jpg|Sam, wearing thick glasses holding a troll doll with yellow hair. File:Banana.jpg|Sam, crazily holding a banana. File:Chard.jpg|Sam, in iCook. File:Fat_Cakes.jpg|Sam, surrounded by low-fat Fat Cakes in iGo to Japan. SamPuckett4.jpg|Sam's speech, iWas a Pageant Girl. SamPuckett5.jpg|Sam, dancing. SamPuckett6.jpg|Sam, in the talent portion iWas a Pageant Girl. SamPuckett7.jpg|Sam, dancing. Sam the Dark Space Cheerleader.jpg|Sam as the evil Space Cheerleader in iGo to Japan. Draft_lens2042808module10134525photo_1214232815mccurdy6.jpg‎ |Sam, biting the remote. ISaved_your_Life, Carly and Sam.jpg|"Up against the wall! Feet apart!" from iSaved Your Life 13-imake-sam-girlier scruberthumbnail 0.jpg|Sam, on her birthday iMake Sam Girlier Icarly-00029.png|Sam, in iPilot. 6a00e55007a3148834010535f2c974970c-800wi.jpg|Sam, holding up the iWeb Award iGo to Japan. File:Sam1 3.jpg|Sam's growth. Picture 152.png|iRue the Day. rb.JPG|Sam, on her date with Reuben, iWin a Date Picture 154.png Picture 155.png Picture 156.png Picture 157.png Picture 158.png Picture 159.png sampuckett.jpg|Sam, in iFix A Popstar sam...jpg|Sam's expression, in iSpeed Date 53751 2499214883.jpg 50303 2350977907.jpg 2959756403_c85ac56ba8.jpg|Sam Puckett. Sam.PNG|Sam, in iHatch Chicks Sam, Carly, Sam's mom on iCarly.jpg|Sam, Carly, Sam's mom (Jane Lynch July 9, 2010) Sam'sbunny.jpg|Sam's bunny sam124.jpg ispace out.jpg|Sam, in iSpace Out Sf-4.jpg|Seddie moments Seddie1.jpg Icarly-ilook-alike.jpg|With "twin" during iLook Alike ICarly.jpg muddy cast.jpg Njavan.jpg|Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, with Victorious actor.|link=Sam Puckett 130867495.jpg Sam, in a typical relaxed pose, from DanWarp 07-27-10 39213_423041248307_134265793307_4720852_3516360_n.jpg|Sam, in a typical relaxed pose, from DanWarp (07-27-10 iGot a Hot Room) sam at school.jpg|Sam against locker Oldman.jpg|Sam, getting neck rubbed iBeat the Heat SamPuckett.PNG|Sam's autographed pic 60492_2281411434.jpg Sam works at chili my bowl.jpg|Sam's work uniform Klj.jpg|Sam and Freddie kissing Picture 155.png|cute, nice Picture 2x.png|Sam Puckett always wins. Tumblr kz30d94j0p1qzh5l3o1 500.jpg 180px-Seddie1.png Untitled-1.png|Sam and Freddie sharing a passionate moment Seddie icon.jpg Jennette+mccurdy+iquit.jpg Tumblr kz94sbLup31qaw8i4o1 500.jpg 100 4647.jpg|Seddie-coming soon Notes *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *Sam and Freddie's usual bet is to put a sink hose sprayer down their pants and turn it on, making it look like they wet themselves. *Sam is known to have a rabid, three-legged cat named Frothy. *She loves creepy, disgusting videos that make everyone else run away screaming. *From "iDate A Bad Boy" onwards, Sam occasionally wears a rainbow ring. *She apparently enjoys pain; in iDate A Bad Boy, she described being tazed as "kind of a rush". *She once got food poisoning when she ate expired chocolate that Missy Robinson gave her. In iCook, she also mentioned she once had intestinal parasites from eating raw meat. *Although she frequently wears stripes herself, she hates it when guys wear stripes. *Sam has competed in pageants and placed second in 19 of them. One was the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 where she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight of stairs.She was banned for 7 years because of that, but maintains it was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *Known to throw tantrums, by throwing herself lengthwise on Carly's couch kicking and pounding it while screaming loudly (as does Spencer), when she doesn't get her way. *It's believed by some fans that "fried chicken" is her code name for Freddie. *Sam started calling Freddie a dork since the first day they met. *Sam has her own segment on iCarly dedicated to her love of food called, "Sam Orders Food." *Sam's blue remote is the only one in the world. *Sam only cries three times in the series: iQuit iCarly, iOwe You, and iDon't Want to Fight Trivia *Jennette McCurdy's role as Sam Puckett from iCarly was referenced in the Nickelodeon game show Brain Surge, where she and Nathan Kress co-starred. *Also her character has a Twitter role play account: @ItsSamPuckett *She is another one of the many characters in Dan Schneider's tv series' to distract someone by yelling "look Ryan Seacrest!" and running away. Other notable users of this method include Drake Parker from Schneider's tv series 'Drake and Josh'. *She speaks Italian in iGot a Hotroom. *According to Freddie, she can knock out a Truck Driver with only a carton of Milk. References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:1994 births Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:Episodes Category:Fan art Category:Episode Galleries Category:Pairings Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Food